HeatHazed Days
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Apa ada cara untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk yang terus berulang ini? Aku takut, sangat takut setiap—apa yang kau sebut—mimpi ini terjadi; aku takut kau benar-benar hilang dari hidupku. / My first fic in this fandom, mind to RnR? / Summary tidak sesuai /


**Heat-Hazed Days**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Heat-Hazed Days © Mizuhanashi**

**© 2012**

**.**

**Based on 'Heat-Hazed Days' by Hatsune Miku sweet and vivid APPEND (Jin).**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, AT, AU, gaje.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

Apa ada cara untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk yang terus berulang ini? Aku takut, sangat takut setiap—apa yang kau sebut—mimpi ini terjadi; aku takut kau benar-benar hilang dari hidupku.

* * *

Bocah bersurai kelabu itu menggeliat malas ditempat tidurnya yang berantakan saat cahaya matahari mulai menyusup masuk menembus tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia melempar selimutnya dengan kakinya kelantai, dan akhirnya ia duduk sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Ia meguap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang telah membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Wajahnya yang semula muram dan malas perlahan mulai dihiasi senyum tipis yang manis.

Sambil menutup matanya, ia hari ini mengharapkan hari-harinya cerah dan menyenangkan—sama seperti langit yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat dengan iris biru yang tak kalah indahnya dengan langit. Setelah berharap demikian, ia menurunkan kakinya menuju ubin berwarna krem pucat.

Dan ia harus merasakan hawa dingin ubin itu menghantam kaki-kakinya yang melangkah menuju kamar mandinya—yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Ia juga harus membuat tangannya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan dinginnya gagang pintu kamarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keluar sedikit, lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga sepenuhnya terbuka.

Dari celah-celah pintu kamarnya, ia masih dapat melihat jam dinding terpajang di dinding putih monoton rumah tempatnya tinggal saat ini; jam sepuluh lewat beberapa menit, terdapat pula tanggal yang terpatri jelas, 14 agustus. Dan bocah bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu langsung berjalan kekamar mandi sesaat setelah ia menatap jam dinding itu.

* * *

.

Receiving sounds of blessing words

Wheels begin to move

Toward the summer

**That I couldn't say 'good-bye' to you.**

.

* * *

"Ah, Ciel! Ayo kita pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh—merasa sedikit terganggu—kearah sumber suara. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan model rambut menyerupai _drill_ itu tersenyum sumringah kearah Ciel.

Bocah yang dimaksud tidak peduli dan melanjutkan sarapan yang entah masih disebut sarapan atau sudah makan siang-nya.

Dan sang gadis—yang merasa terabaikan, menggoncang bahu teman sepermainannya sambil mengeluarkarkan rengekan kecil tanpa arti—bermaksud mengubah pikiran temannya.

Akhirnya, Ciel dengan terpaksa karena sudah tidak kuat mengabaikan goncangan tersebut—karena merasa tidak aman—meng-iya-kan permintaan sang gadis dengan sedikit keberatan namun ia sembunyikan agar gadis bernama Elizabeth Middleford didepannya tidak kecewa dan menangis karena membujuk seseorang dengan paksaan—tapi memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

"—uhuk—uhuk," dan lihat, ia menyerah karena ia tersedak. "...Okay Lizzy. Ayo!" ucapnya dan ia berlari meninggalkan meja makan rumah tempatnya tinggal sambil menarik kedua tangan kecil Lizzy—nama panggilannya.

.

.

.

Taman dikota Inggris ini memang berbeda dari taman-taman yang pernah Ciel dan Lizzy lihat; bunga-bunga tumbuh indah dan tertata rapih serta terawat amat-sangat baik, pohon-pohon penyejukan bertumbuhan disisi taman—menambah kesan sejuk dan hijau bagi taman itu. Anak-anak kecil seumuran mereka berlari riang bersama teman-temannya, pekerja dan orang tua berlalu-lalang, dan—

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ayunan.

Ayunan itu terawat, terlihat cukup bersih dan dari pegangannya besi-nya cahaya matahari terpantul—membuat seolah-olah batangan besi itu bercahaya. Ciel dan Lizzy duduk bersampingan, dan mereka mengayunkan tubuh mereka kedepan dan kebelakang untuk membuat ayunan itu mulai bergerak kecil.

"Hei, Ciel," Lizzy mulai memanggil Ciel, membuat sahabatnya menoleh kecil sambil berusaha membuat ayunan-nya berhenti—sama seperti yang Lizzy lakukan. "Aku... tidak begitu suka musim panas seperti ini." gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri—tetapi Ciel dapat mendengarnya.

Lizzy menunduk, dan ia agak menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah, menurunkan tangannya dari pegangan ayunan itu, lalu kembali berdiri dan memungut kucing hitam yang barusan melintas dikakinya.

Ciel agak menjauh, karena ia alergi terhadap bulu kucing. "Ini... mulai membosankan," gumamnya lagi selagi mengelus kucing itu. Ciel tidak memberikan opini terhadap apa yang Lizzy katakan; karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

Dan saat kucing itu melompat dari pangkuan Lizzy, gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari mengejar kucing hitam itu. Kucing itu menuju jalan raya yang rambu lalu lintasnya berwarna merah. Ciel tidak menghentikannya, tapi ia mengikuti Lizzy dengan tenang dari belakang.

Lalu, tiba-tiba rambu lalu lintas-nya berubah menjadi warna hijau, tepat disaat sang gadis berada di tengah jalan itu—sebuah truk menerobos, dan gadis itu terlambat menoleh dan menyingkir.

Jalan raya yang terbalut aspal itu kini berbalut dengan warna merah darah yang berbau amis, tepat saat itu Ciel melihat bayangan dirinya seolah mengolok-olok dirinya dibelakangnya, "Lihatlah ke kenyataan! Ini nyata!" katanya.

Ciel menutup mulutnya, merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya—ia merasa sangat pusing, kepalanya sakit, ia tidak kuat lagi, dan ia menutup matanya.

Sebelum itu, ia melihat wajah Lizzy yang tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya—

* * *

...Dan saat Ciel membuka matanya, ia segera menyadari semuanya; itu semua adalah mimpi. Ia meraih telepon genggamnya, dan melihat jam; jam 12 malam lewat empat menit. Hari ini tanggal 15 agustus. Suara serangga yang tidak enak didengar bagi Ciel kini dapat terdengar sangat jelas.

.

.

.

Taman dikota Inggris ini memang berbeda dari taman-taman yang pernah Ciel dan Lizzy lihat; bunga-bunga tumbuh indah dan tertata rapih serta terawat amat-sangat baik, pohon-pohon penyejukan bertumbuhan disisi taman—menambah kesan sejuk dan hijau bagi taman itu. Anak-anak kecil seumuran mereka berlari riang bersama teman-temannya, pekerja dan orang tua berlalu-lalang, dan—

"Ini... Mulai membosankan." gumam Lizzy sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang berada dipangkuannya. Dan otaknya kembali memproses apa yang ia lihat, berjuta-juta ruang diotaknya mulai membuat Ciel ingat akan 'mimpi' yang ia lihat tadi malam.

Perasaan ini kembali menghantui-nya. Kucing hitam itu melompat dari pangkuan Lizzy, membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu ingin berlari mengejarnya, tetapi dengan waspada Ciel menahan tangannya—sambil menahan alergi-nya akan bulu kucing.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang sekarang." ucapnya sambil terbatuk-batuk sedikit.

Lizzy mengangguk dan ia mengikuti Ciel yang sekarang berwajah masam, perasaan tidak enak kembali menghantui-nya—saat orang-orang disekitarnya menengadahkan wajah

mereka ke-atas lagit sambil menunjuk sebuah tiang-tiang besi sebagai penyangga bangunan yang mulai jatuh kebawah—akan menghantam tanah dengan segera.

Saat itu, Lizzy mendorong Ciel kebelakang, membuat tubuhnya dihantam oleh besi-besi itu, dan Ciel dapat merasakan bau amis dari darah Lizzy, dan lagi, ia melihat sebuah ilusi; bayangan dirinya mengolok-olok dirinya, sambil kembali berkata, "Lihatlah ke kenyataan! Ini nyata!" disertai tawa sinis-nya yang khas.

Tubuh rapuh Lizzy berhasil ditembus bilah-bilah besi itu dengan mudah, dan saat Ciel mulai kehilangan kesadaran, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Lizzy yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menahan rasa sakit yang teramat-sangat.

Setelah itu, ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dari indera pendengarannya, orang-orang sekitar mulai berteriak histeris.

* * *

...Lagi, saat Ciel membuka matanya, ia kembali menyadari semuanya; itu hanya mimpi. Ia kembali meraih telepon genggamnya, dan melihat jam—jam enam pagi, tanggal 14 agustus. Ia menuruni tempat tidurnya, dan perlahan mulai menuju kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ini... Mulai membosankan." gumam Lizzy sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang berada dipangkuannya. Dan otaknya kembali memproses apa yang ia lihat, berjuta-juta ruang diotaknya mulai membuat Ciel ingat akan 'mimpi' yang ia lihat tadi malam.

Perasaan ini kembali menghantui-nya. Kucing hitam itu melompat dari pangkuan Lizzy, membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu ingin berlari mengejarnya, tetapi dengan waspada Ciel menahan tangannya—sambil menahan alergi-nya akan bulu kucing.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang sekarang." ucapnya sambil terbatuk-batuk sedikit.

Lizzy mengangguk dan ia mengikuti Ciel yang sekarang berwajah masam. Ia tidak mengambil jalan tersingkat untuk sampai kerumah-nya, melainkan ia mengambil jalan memutar yang memang akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai dirumahnya.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan untuk menyeberangi jalan yang cukup padat, mereka akan menyeberang melalui jembatan penyeberangan. Ciel kembali mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada Lizzy; ia sangat takut kalau apa yang ia lihat di 'mimpi'-nya menjadi nyata.

Mula-mula mereka menaiki tangga, dan Ciel yang merasakan tangan Lizzy yang terus meronta meminta pembebasan akhirnya melemaskan genggaman tangannya. Saat itu pula Lizzy—entah kenapa—mulai terjatuh diakhir tangga itu.

Dan diatas, Ciel dapat kembali melihat bayangan dirinya yang seolah-olah mengolok-olok dirinya, sambil menyeringai dan berkata "Ini bukan candaan! Ini **benar** terjadi!" diikuti tawa sinis-nya yang khas—dan itu membuat Ciel sangat muak.

Ciel kembali turun dengan tergesa sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Lizzy yang menggantung di-udara, tapi percuma, akhirnya, Ciel kembali melihat darah berwarna merah pucat mewarnai sebagian kecil trotoar jalan kota tempatnya menghabiskan musim panas.

Dan, seolah ia melihat ilusi, ia kembali melihat wajah Lizzy yang tersenyum kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dan menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"...Aku... berhasil..."

Ciel kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengar suara yang—sepertinya—bersumber dari Lizzy yang mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi, sebelum sempat ia mencerna semuanya, ia kembali menutup matanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Siklus itu kembali berulang, dan Ciel sudah tahu tanpa perlu melihat jam dan tanggal dtelepon genggamnya; sekarang tanggal 15 agustus pukul 6 lewat empat menit. Ia dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju taman tempat semuanya bermula.

.

.

.

"Lizzy!" Dari jauh, bocah bersurai kelabu itu memanggil Lizzy dan setibanya ditaman itu, ia melihat Lizzy yang sedang duduk di ayunan itu sambil mengelus kucing hitam. Dan Ciel langsung menarik tangan Lizzy, membuat kucing itu terjatuh kebawah akibat gravitasi. Sementara Ciel menarik Lizzy masuk kesebuah toko mainan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari taman.

Didalam, mereka sedikit bernapas lega. Sampai sini belum terjadi apapun, Ciel merasa sedikit tenang. Dan baru beberapa detik Ciel berpikir, Lizzy sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menjadi panik—sangat panik.

Akhirnya ia berlari mengitari bagian dalam toko mainan itu dan ia bertemu Lizzy dibagian mainan robot. "Ah, Liz—" perkataan Ciel terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah boks besar diatas rak mainan itu perlahan mulai terjatuh kebawah.

Sementara itu Lizzy tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari beberapa baris mainan-mainan, boks besar itu menimpa kepala Lizzy dengan suara benturan keras yang khas. Mata Ciel kini hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat tubuh Lizzy perlahan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eli—Elizabeth!" Ciel menghampiri tubuh Lizzy dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya bergetar, napasnya tercekat, matanya perlahan basah oleh air mata; ia sangat takut hal_ itu_ terulang lagi.

Dan daintara kerumunan orang yang menghampiri Ciel dan Lizzy yang berada di pelukan bocah ber-iris biru langit cerah itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Ciel kembali melihat sesosok bayangan menyerupai dirinya tersenyum sinis sambil tertawa histeris—yang membuat Ciel sangat jijik kepada sosok itu.

"Ini bukan candaan! Buka matamu!" katanya diselingi tawa yang—bagi Ciel—sangat membuatnya muak.

Lalu, Ciel kembali berpikir lebih serius dari sebelumnya, apa yang dimaksud bayangan itu tentang bukan candaan dan mimpi? Ciel sudah jelas setelah hal ini terjadi akan kembali ke—sepertinya—kenyataan. Tapi bayangan itu selalu mengatakan hal ini bukan candaan.

Sebelum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ia kembali ke 'kenyataan', dimana tubuh Lizzy perlahan mulai kehilangan gerakan, bahkan mulai kehilangan detak jantungnya.

Saat semuanya menjadi gelap, Ciel bisa mendengar suara rintihan Lizzy secara samar; rintihan yang sama seperti 'mimpi' yang sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia hanya melihat sebuah ruangan berwarna putih, dengan ratusan jam dinding terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Jam itu terdapat berkas-berkas warna kemerahan.

Ciel melihat seluruh jam itu. Ah, ternyata _'mimpi' _ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama—tidak. Berlangsung terlalu lama. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Lalu ia melihat bayangan dua anak kecil berlari, yang gadis sambil tersenyum mengejar bayangan kucing hitam menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil melihat wajah ketakutan dan panik yang dimiliki anak lelaki yang mengejar gadis itu.

Bayangan itu seperti dirinya dan Lizzy saat mimpi itu pertama kali menghampirinya.

Jadi semuanya kembali ke kotak awal, ya?

Entah kapan, bayang-bayang itu perlahan menjadi sosok yang jelas, tetapi bayangan bocah yang mengejar gadis itu perlahan menghilang.

Ciel dengan cepat lari menghampiri gadis itu, dan ia menarik tangan sang gadis itu kebelakang, sementara tubuhnya dibiarkan berlari menuju jalan raya dimana sebuah truk sedang melintas, dan seketika truk itu menabrak Ciel.

Warna merah darah mulai mewarnai jalan raya itu, orang-orang mulai datang dan mengerubungi Lizzy—di trotoar jalan itu. Bau anyir darah yang sangat khas dapat Ciel cium—ah, tapi baunya bukan aroma darah Lizzy, melainkan darahnya sendiri.

Ia hanya tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan akhir yang lain daripada yang lain. Akhir yang membuatnya dapat melindungi teman yang ia sayangi.

Sebelum menutup matanya, Ciel dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya menitikkan air mata, sedangkan dibelakang Lizzy, terdapat bayangan menyerupai Lizzy menampakkan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

Dan pada akhirnya, semuanya menjadi lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai kepirangan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia mengambil seekor kucing yang berada dikaki tempat tidurnya lalu mengelus lembut kucing putih itu.

Lalu, air mata mulai jatuh kepipi gadis pirang itu, "Aku... gagal lagi kali ini," gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**E.N.D**

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca Heat-Hazed Days!**

* * *

Mizuhanashi datang nyampah di-fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Halo semua penghuni fandom Kuroshitsuji! Hiks, maafkan daku sudah mencemari fandom ini TT^TT Emang fic ini ngacak, soalnya saya tau kok, Ciel alergi kucing, tapi dilagu itu Hiyori dan Hibiya mainin kucing~ Jadi...mau gak mau #plak!

Beberapa bagian saya ubah sesuai keadaan, soal kucing itu... saya gak tau mau ubah jadi binatang apa, maaf u,u dan, ugh, ini kelemahan saya. Kalo ada kalimat berupa percakapan, biasanya deskripsinya jadi makin males ditulis. Dan silahkan protes soal kalimat yang diulang-ulang! It's FREE!

Anyway, review diterima dengan senang hati. Flame juga termaksud^^

Sign,

Mizuhashi Zyl


End file.
